


I Could Have Stopped Three Shots Ago

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Bad End Route, Biting, Cannibalism, Demon Eating, Gunshot Wounds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: Now that he's been consumed, nothing matters anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this: https://twitter.com/VineTabris/status/832269186487418883

The monster was crouched in the middle of a warehouse, partially occluded by boxes. Yukio could see the black flames licking around them though. He knew. 

There was no time to wait for backup. 

Yukio crouched around the boxes, his gun pointed down, every single muscle in his body ready for anything. His nerves screamed. 

“Yukio? Is that you?” the monster asked- Yukio hated how lost Renzou’s voice sounded in that one moment. He didn’t answer, continuing to circle closer. He could now see Renzou clearly- well, clearer- his civilian clothes were soaked in black fire, two horns protruding out of pink hair sickeningly. Yukio pressed his lips together, a disgusting mass of rage, self-doubt and sadness growing in his stomach.

“Yukio, I know you’re there...” Renzou’s voice sounded more distorted, which firmed up Yukio’s resolve. “Yukio...” 

Renzou turned, baring inhuman fangs in a grin that split his face- his upper lip was the same black as the markings that arced up his cheekbones and shaded under his eyes, making his face appear much more elongated and monstrous than it probably actually was- those eyes of his, ringed and glowing pale gold, were what sealed the deal. Yukio took a step back, and raised his gun.

“Are you gonna shoot me, Yukio?” Renzou asked coyly, sauntering closer. Yukio hadn’t realized he had a tremor until now. Damn. “That’s so mean, I thought I meant more to you than that,”

“You’re not Shima,” Yukio affirmed coldly, shooting Renzou’s shoulder. He staggered back, rolled the affected shoulder and made a pained sigh.

“C’mon Yuki... I’ve got better places you can stick that gun,”  Renzou continued walking towards Yukio, which prompted him to shoot again. 

This time, Renzou lunged, pinning Yukio against a wall with dark, clawed hands. The shock of the impact knocked the breath out of Yukio’s lungs, leaving him stunned.

“Yuki, Yuki, Yukio... oh, that hurts, you know...” Renzou crooned softly into Yukio’s ear, keeping his hand comfortably around Yukio’s throat. “That’s alright, you’re just scared. I’d be scared too if I was you, yanno...”  Yukio gasped for air, squeezing his eyes shut, a childish instinct to block out whatever monster was in front of him. “Fuck that smells good,”

Yukio blinked his eyes open, taking in the sight of Renzou’s lidded eyes and lopsided grin- he looked like that after they’d fucked, almost every time. The memories made Yukio flush, and made him hate Renzou for even allowing this kind of monstrosity to be born. 

“What are you thinking about?” Renzou asked Yukio, almost nonchalantly. Yukio grimaced and glared at Renzou, saying nothing. “Ah right, you’re not supposed to talk to demons and all that. That’s too bad because I... I want to know. I want to know everything,” Renzou’s voice took on a softer tone, something a little more feathery that gave Yukio an irrational sense of hope, an idea that maybe Renzou could overcome this-

-Except Renzou lunged and bit into Yukio’s shoulder, causing the exorcist to cry out. The pain intensified, and Yukio dropped his gun. Renzou moaned around his injury, pulling back and licking his lips slowly as he tightened his grip on Yukio’s neck and resumed actively pinning him to the wall. “See? You taste good too. Definitely not human. I suppose I’m the copycat here... you were always a demon-”

“Shut up,” Yukio hissed, his pain and Renzou’s taunting turning whatever kind of emotions Yukio had inside of him into a dull roar of rage. “Shut up shut up shut up-”

“I wanna know just how much demon you are,” Renzou leaned close, his bloody mouth almost kissing Yukio. Yukio pressed back, trying to get as far away from Renzou as he could. Backup could arrive at any moment...

“I think I’ll have to consume you and find out,” 

Yukio’s blood ran cold. He had exactly three seconds to think before Renzou tore his throat out. Those three seconds were spent in sheer disbelief. Then, all Yukio knew was pain.

What was worse was that he woke up.

Yukio was on the ground, his body horrifyingly light. He lifted his head and saw the monster that once was Renzou sprawled on the other side of the warehouse, boxes scattered about. Blue and black flames licked the edges. Yukio stubbornly decided to believe that Rin had arrived to help him out. He lifted a hand to his neck and felt flesh there- warm and tender, but still there, still whole.

Yukio stood up, pulling out his other gun and vaguely checking for ammo. He had plenty. 

Renzou was still on the ground, starting to get up. Yukio shot him in the throat.

“Yuki, that hurts... that’s so mean-”

Two. Yukio shot him again.

“Yuki don’t you love me-”

Three.

“Yuki-”

Four. Five. Six. Yukio absentmindedly reloaded and continued.

Seven.

Renzou wasn’t talking anymore, which was partially a relief and partially painful.

Eight.

He was still moving though. In the air the contents of the boxes floated around them- valentine’s decorations, pink and red hearts that fluttered sadly through the air.

Nine. Ten. Eleven. Tw-

“Yukio stop!”

Yukio paused, glancing up as he saw reinforcements run in- his brother, for one. Suguro too, what a pain. He looked pale. There was an odd scent in the air, a scent of sadness. Yukio turned back to the monster to keep shooting-

“Jesus Christ Okumura, the kid’s dead already. You can stop,”  That was Shura, putting her hand over Yukio’s. He slowly lowered his gun, staring blankly at the mutilated mess in front of him. Absentmindedly, Yukio noticed the black roots on chunks of pink hair that were splayed about. He remembered Renzou mentioning something about getting his hair done. He remembered Renzou kissing him on the cheek warmly that morning. He remembered-

“Didn’t you say you loved him?” Suguro spoke up softly, his voice thick and getting close to that point where he started bellowing. Yukio stuck his gun back in his holster and walked away, closing his ears, closing his eyes. Closing his heart.

That was fine, nothing mattered anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I crank out some more gorey angst.


End file.
